Many devices and useful instruments which people use are not free standing. That is, they will not stay in the upright position absent a supporting device such as a wall, car, tree or some other structure up against which to lean them. Further, often it is very important for a device to maintain its upright condition. Examples of such devices include an umbrella, a rifle, a shovel, a rake and golf clubs in a golfing environment such as a golf course. Work persons such as road crews, construction workers and sanitation site employees frequently utilize shovels and picks in muddy conditions and need to exchange use between the two. If there is no supporting structure up against which to lean the pick while the worker is using the shovel, or if the worker is resting, the device will have to be laid in the mud. This significantly sullies the handle, thereby requiring cleaning. Further, upon returning from a break, it is much more difficult to locate the object with which one is working if it is flush against the ground.
These difficulties are also present with rakes in the yard or snow shovels on a sidewalk. Both devices become dirty, wet and hard to find unless placed in an upright position upon its non-use.
A golfer utilizes a plurality of clubs in a game of golf, all of which are stored in a golf bag which is usually situated on an electric golf cart. Often a golfer will remove several clubs from his golf bag for use with the next shot or few shots, and then walk a distance from the cart to the spot where his ball is lying. This situation frequently occurs near a green when a golfer removes a pitching wedge, sand wedge and a putter from his golf bag and brings them with him to the green. It also occurs on many golf courses that enforce a cart-path-only or a ninety-degree rule with respect to the use of electric golf carts. Such rules require that the golfer leave the golf cart on the cart path and walk, clubs in hand, to his ball. This requires the golfer to carry more than one club, so that upon reaching his ball, he can decide which club to use for the shot. The problem often encountered is having to place the golf club(s) not chosen for the shot on the ground in order to hit the shot. The ground is often wet from rain, watering or morning dew. This causes a wet and slippery grip for subsequent shots. Further, as with the shovel above, the clubs are often forgotten when parallel and adjacent to the ground. This problem can also occur while practicing at a driving range or a putting green. Also, laying the clubs not selected for the shot on the ground next to where the ball is lying requires the golfer to bend down to pick up the clubs. Such bending is often a problem for golfers with back or other physical disabilities.
Attempts have been made to solve the foregoing problems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,990 to Engel discloses a golf club rest. However, this device has a number of drawbacks that the instant invention overcomes. Engel's golf club rest utilizes an "elongated shaft member" and a "ground penetrating segment." Since the shaft member is a single shaft and is only supported by a ground penetrating segment, it is inherently unstable. Consequently, when more than one club is placed on the device and the wind is blowing it will likely fall over. Also, if the ground is soft it will fall over easily. If it falls over, it could dig up grass, which harms the course. If the ground is too hard, the ground penetrating segment will not be able to penetrate the ground and the rest will not stand at all. Finally, many areas of a golf course, such as greens and tee areas, will not allow ground penetrating or indentation to take place at all because it will mar the surface. Lastly, since the device is penetrating into the ground, dirt, mud, grass, sand and the like will adhere to the device, creating a cleaning requirement. Thus, there is currently a long felt need for a support structure that does not require penetration into the ground and is more stable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,732 to Peterson discloses a Rifle/Pistol Rest. The Peterson rest does not require insertion into the ground and is stable when an object is leaned against it; however, it uses a slip/swivel/clamp to connect the pair of elongated rods together thereby increasing significantly the weight, transportability and cost of manufacture of the device. Further, the device is bulky and cannot be quickly set up for use and then compressed for carrying. The Peterson device, if used in a setting such as carrying golf clubs to a green with a requirement for a quick setup to support a golf club which is not being used, then quick closure for carrying such clubs will not work. It would be difficult and time consuming to carry the heavy device with several clubs (it would be easier to just carry the golf bag itself) and then set up the slip/swivel/clamp in position for leaning against the unused clubs.
One possible solution to these problems is to provide a supporting device which utilizes a pair of light weight elongated supports connected via a light weight, low cost connecting means. Another possible solution is to provide a maximum separation angle stopper located therein. Yet another possible solution is to have offset elongated supports with a handle which allow easy one-handed setup and closure. Another possible solution is to provide a structure which is not inserted into the ground.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a supporting device which utilizes a pair of light weight elongated supports connected via a light weight, low cost connecting means.
There is a further need in the art for a supporting device which provides a maximum separation angle stopper in a leaning support structure which allows for a maximum separation angle between elongated support members.
There is also a need in the art for a supporting device which has offset elongated support members with a handle which allow easy one-handed setup and closure.
There is an additional need in the art to provide a structure which is not inserted into the ground.